marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Deadpool | EditorialNames = Despicable Deadpool | Aliases = Armando Khan, Big Dee Pee, Buchanan Neket, Captain Deadpool, Captain Wilson, Chiyonosake ("the Wolf of the Rice Wine"), Corpus, DP, Hobgoblin, Iron Man, Jack, Johnny Salvini, Leroy St. Germaine Dagnasty Lopez, Merc with a Mouth, Mithras, Ninja Spider-Man, Peter Parker, Pool Captain, Red, Regenerating Degenerate, Steve Zahn, Dead Fist, Rhodes, Spider-Man, Takehiko Adachi, "Test-o-clees", Thom Cruz, Wade T. Wilson, Wildcard, Wolverine, Zenpool, Dr. Jack Koffer | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , , partner of Spider-Man, ; formerly , , former partner of Genesis, Magneto's , Red Hulk's , Wolverine/Archangel's , Deadpool Corps, , , operative, , , , , , , , , , , reserve member (Wisconsin Initiative), Oyakata's sumo stable, briefly held probationary status in the (recurrently presenting himself as a member); former partner of Elektra, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Lasher, and presumably others; former operative for Landau, Luckman & Lake, Commission on Superhuman Activities, Tolliver, Taskmaster, Kingpin, Dr. Druid, Yakuza; shared body with Agent Preston; Bodyguard of Dazzler, | Relatives = Thomas Wilson (father, deceased); Hailey Wilson (mother, deceased); Mercedes Wilson, Gretchen Wilson, "Niagara Bride", Orksa (ex-wives); Shiklah (wife, estranged); Jennifer Kale (wife); Eleanor Camacho (daughter); Itsy Bitsy (clone/"daughter"); Master Matrix ("son"); Alpha Achromic (creation); Evil Deadpool, Widdle Wade (clones); Venom, Riot, Agony, Phage, Lasher (former symbiotes) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fairwoods Mall, Croton-on-Hudson, Cortlandt, New York; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier U.S.S. Deadpool; Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; the Deadhut, San Francisco, California | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 =;formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair; sometimes depicted with Blond HairCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Horribly scarred skin as a result of his cancer. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (but estranged, also divorced multiple times) | Occupation = Mercenary, arms dealer; former fugitive, enforcer, government operative, sumo wrestler, soldier, assassin, bodyguard, pirate, mob enforcer, others | Education = High school dropout, US Army Special Forces training, otherwise unrevealed | Origin = Human mercenary mutated by Weapon X's addition of Wolverine's healing factor which bonded to his cancer | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants Vol 1 98 | Quotation = All that peace I felt is gone. I ruin it because I can. Because it's easy. I've fought for Preston. For the Camachos. I've fought for my friends. I've tried to make these people not just safe, but happy. I didn't go looking for these people. They walked into my life. And now the imbalance is restored. I've fought for the happiness of everyone around me. I've been willing to die for that happiness. I now realize I've never experienced happiness. I put on a good show... I simply don't know the meaning of the word... And I never will. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool Vol 3 39 | HistoryText = Early Years Wade had conflicting memories of his childhood. He once recalled that his father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead. He later recalled that his mother died when he was five and that his father, an army officer, became abusive, causing Wade to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When his father got his act together and tried to rein in his son, one of Wade's friends shot and killed him. However, he told a writer that his father was a teller of bad jokes who abandoned him and his mother while he was a boy. His mother turned to humor, alcohol and home shopping networks as a coping mechanism. He believed that he ran away from home so that his mother wouldn't need to spend what little money she had left on him. However, it was eventually revealed that his parents were still together, living in Canada and had kept Wade's room as he had left it but Wade himself did not recognize the house, his parents or his room when he returned there as an adult. After leaving home, he appears to have joined the U.S. Army Special Forces but despite his superior skills, he was drummed out for not following orders that conflicted with his moral code. After a failed suicide attempt just before his nineteenth birthday, Wade was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to his military record, assured that his targets would all deserve death. Little is known of Wilson's subsequent activities with this group. At one point he was active in Tangier, Morocco where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship soured, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Wilson spent three years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, Wilson refused to complete his assignment, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. In America, Wade met and fell in love with mutant teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle, with whom he shared dreams of a better life. Wilson was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British Government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al. Upon arrival to the Zaire base where she was stationed, he killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Those who put the contract out on Al sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the inter-dimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping Wilson under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. Learning that he had developed 34 inoperable cancerous tumors, Wilson broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man. He even gave up his chemo treatments, not wishing to prolong things. Weapon X Back in Canada, he was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Wilson became a test subject in Department K’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program; his cancer was temporarily arrested via the implantation of a healing factor derived from another Department K agent, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. Wilson was active in a covert field unit alongside the near-invulnerable Sluggo and the cyborgs Kane and Slayback. Vanessa herself was later affiliated with the team after having manifested mutant shapeshifting abilities, calling herself Copycat. During one mission, Wilson killed his teammate Slayback. Shortly thereafter, his healing factor began to destabilise, bringing his cancer back from remission and causing deformities in his flesh. As a result, he was rejected from the Weapon X Program and sent to the Hospice, allegedly a government facility where failed superhuman operatives were treated. However, unknown to the Canadian government, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax (known then as the Attendant), with the patients placing bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. Killebrew subjected Wilson to various torturous experiments for his own deranged satisfaction. In due course, Wilson formed a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death, who regarded him as a kindred spirit. Wilson started trying to kill himself, to join Death - going so far as to start taunting Ajax by saying his real name (Francis) over and over, which earned him the respect of his fellow Hospice patients. Then Ajax, angered by Wilson’s taunts, lobotomized Worm, the closest thing Wilson had to a friend. At Death’s prompting, Wilson killed Worm to end his suffering. However, under Killebrew's rules, any patient who killed another was to be executed; Ajax subsequently tore out Wilson’s heart and left him for dead, but Wilson’s thirst for vengeance was so strong that it jump started his healing factor, regenerating his heart, although not curing his scarred body. Wilson then escaped the now-empty room and attacked the guards, making his way to Ajax. Wilson shot him in the chest with two automatic rifles, leaving him for dead. Taking the name Deadpool, he escaped from the Hospice with his fellow patients. in Deadpool - The Circle Chase #04.]] Mercenary Following his escape, Deadpool served for a time as an enforcer alongside the surgically altered criminal Hammerhead. He soon returned to his freelance mercenary activities, donning a costume in keeping with his new identity. At some point during his mercenary career, he was employed as an assassin by Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime. He also clashed with Wolverine, at that time a spy for the Canadian government. At some point during these years, Deadpool caught up with Blind Al and kept her a prisoner in his home. Al’s attempts to escape only resulted in death for those whose help she sought, leaving her no choice but to resign herself to captivity. Some years after escaping the Hospice, Deadpool, perhaps seeking compensation for the injuries inflicted upon him by Killebrew, returned to the Canadian government and was treated by Doctor Walter Langkowski, the bestial Sasquatch of Canada’s super-team Alpha Flight. He also acquired a teleportation device around this time. Deadpool soon found government work unsuited to his temperament, and he abandoned this endeavor. Hired by the criminal genius known as The Wizard, Deadpool at first went to the wrong address and received a job impersonating the criminal Hobgoblin. When again contacted by The Wizard, he joined with fellow criminals the Taskmaster and the Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) in a short-lived version of the Frightful Four. He was hired by Francis Talbot to use a time machine and a gun that erased people from existence in order to alter American history so that his family could profit the most from America's various wars , eventually making Talbot a world leader. This brought Deadpool into conflict with Cable for the first time. Cable managed to erase Talbot from existence, thereby restoring history to its rightful place, though seemingly intertwining Cable and Deadpool's fates. Secret Wars Early in his career as a vigilante, Deadpool was one of the superheroes transported to Battleworld by the Beyonder in order to participate in the original Secret Wars - though his proclivity for violence put him at odds with the other heroes. After an alien woman named Zsaji used her healing powers to remove his scars, Deadpool - revelling in his now-handsome appearance - fell in love with her. After noticing Thor had acquired a new costume, Deadpool meddled with a machine hoping for a makeover and wound up with a shapeshifting black-and-white costume. Quickly realizing the symbiotic costume was alive and interfacing with his mind, Deadpool returned it to its prison just before Spider-Man arrived and bonded to it himself. Following Doctor Doom hijacking the Beyonder's power, Deadpool had an affair with the Wasp, who had become attracted to him - Zsaji having fallen in love with Colossus. When Doom killed all the other heroes, Deadpool had Zsaji resurrect Mr. Fantastic and Colossus - at the cost of her own life - and then allowed Mr. Fantastic to use his healing factor to resurrect the other heroes, returning him to his original cancer-ridden appearance. When he attempted to resume his affair with the Wasp, she was horrified and disgusted at the sight of his scarred visage and rejected him. In the final battle, Deadpool intercepted the Beyonder's attempt to reclaim his power from Doom and was warped to the Foundation of Reality, where he became consciously aware of his nature as a fictional character. When Deadpool persuaded the Beyonder to grant everyone's wishes, using his own to bring Zsaji back to life, the Wasp - traumatized after seeing Deadpool's scarred appearance - used her wish to erase his involvement from everyone's memories. Venompool During a mission to steal a statue of Kali from Dansen Macabre, Deadpool wound up in a battle with her acolytes and a hypnotized X-51. Before he could be hypnotized himself, Deadpool was rescued by the black-and-white symbiote - which Spider-Man had rejected after learning it was alive, and which was being hunted by extraterrestrial bounty-hunters Killer Thrill, Guzz, and Coldwar. Recognizing the symbiote but opting to keep it this time, the new-and-improved Venompool defeated Dansen Macabre and teamed up with the Power Pack to defeat some Zn'rx soldiers, devouring them when they tried to escape. He then teamed up with Black Cat - who had mistaken him for Spider-Man - to defeat White Rabbit; devouring Coldwar when the three alien bounty hunters attacked. When the symbiote lashed out in rage following Kraven the Hunter mistaking Venompool for Spider-Man, Wade unsuccessfully attempted to calm it down and later passed the argument off as a dream. Following Killer Thrill capturing Spider-Man, Venompool cut off and ate her arm - forcing her to retreat - but Wade refused to let the symbiote kill Spider-Man and it returned to Our Lady of Saints Church in time to encounter its next host. Heroes for Hire At some point during this period, Deadpool tried to join the Heroes for Hire, and accompanied them on a mission to protect a bodega from Midtown Manhattan from a mob boss. During the mission, Carmelita Camacho, the daughter of the bodega's owner, thought that they were about to die and had sex with him. Unbeknown to Deadpool, Carmelita had been impregnated, and she raised the kid, Eleanor Camacho, alone. The Butler As a result of being cured of cancer, Deadpool caught the attention of a former Department K member Butler, whose sister also had the disease and was being kept in stasis until a cure could be found. The Butler contacted Deadpool, who would provide tissues and blood samples "for the orphans." The Butler would sometimes need Wade on-site for longer stretches, for which Deadpool sometimes used to be kept sedated under simulations, explaining why Wade's memory would malfunction in the future. During that time, the Butler also used mind-wipe drugs to manipulate Deadpool into doing his bidding. To test how far could he push Deadpool, the Butler sent Wilson to kill his parents. Wade ultimately grew tired of Butler's experiments, and quit the program. However, over the next years, the Butler would periodically assault Deadpool during his sleep, or after drugging him, to keep collecting samples for his work. As an "insurance policy" to Deadpool's desertion, the Butler kidnapped Carmelita and Eleanor, sending the latter to live with his brother while Carmelita was sent to North Korea. Tolliver Through the Butler, He found employment with the time-traveling arms merchant Tolliver , in whose service he was reunited with Sluggo and Copycat. Unknown to Deadpool, Tolliver subsequently sent Copycat to impersonate another mutant mercenary, Domino. Deadpool also recruited a man named Weasel to act as his weapon supplier, and the two became fast friends, despite numerous acts of violence against him. After some time in Tolliver's service, Deadpool was sent to kill Cable, the mutant soldier from the future who was in fact Tolliver’s father and in whose company Copycat was impersonating Domino. However, Deadpool met defeat at the hands of Cable and his new charges, the young mutants in training known as the New Mutants. When Cable reorganized the New Mutants as X-Force, Tolliver was seemingly slain in battle with them, setting off a search by his various mercenaries for the advanced technology he had left behind. Deadpool’s participation in the search was interrupted by the surprising interference of Slayback, who had cybernetically reconstituted himself after being slain by Deadpool and was eager for revenge. In the course of the ensuing battle, Copycat was gravely injured, and Deadpool sacrificed part of his healing ability to save her life. Genesis Coalition The Genesis Coalition hired Deadpool to capture Silver Sable - a mission that also threw him into battle against Daredevil, whom was then no longer going by his real identity. He took the fight to the sewers where he was 'convinced' to hand over the information regarding his mission, for triple his commission. He was also put on retainer, in case he thought about choosing to take a mission against Sable's interests again. Siryn Deadpool helped X-Force member Siryn against the Juggernaut and her uncle, Black Tom Cassidy, who had forced Killebrew into their service. Deadpool developed a strong attachment to Siryn, who only partially returned his feelings. -4}} Unsure of his worthiness, Deadpool sought out Copycat, only to find she was now dating Kane. Deadpool fought both Kane and Wolverine, who had been sent to check on Kane by a mutual friend. Deadpool was subsequently abducted by information brokers seeking a cure for the Legacy Virus but was rescued by Wolverine and the mutant mercenary Maverick. He teamed up with Siryn again for a mission. Together they escape from being kidnapped by Dr. Weisman. Shatterstar is forced to battle a mentally unstable Deadpool. Hellhouse When this plan also failed, Deadpool sought to reclaim his position as the Kingpin’s assassin, only to be challenged by fellow assassin Bullseye. Deadpool began frequenting the mercenary hangout called the Hellhouse, where the diminutive Patch issued assignments. There he routinely clashed with T-Ray, a voodoo-sorcerer and assassin of whom he maintained a constant dislike. Mithras Deadpool was approached by Zoe Culloden of the rechristened Landau, Luckman & Lake who believed he was destined to be the Mithras, one who would help usher in a golden age for Earth. Skeptical, Deadpool turned Zoe away, only to be hit with a string of personal failures. These included the alienation of Weasel and Blind Al (whom had been meeting, against Deadpool’s instructions), a defeat at the hands of T-Ray, and loss of good grace at Hellhouse. He met up with Bullseye to do a pro-bono job in Greece, where the assassin told him that he was losing his edge - as shown by the fact he only wounded the people he was supposed to be killing. Deadpool disputed the fact, even going as far as to accuse the now-dead guards of moving the castle he was supposed to blow up with a sheep-rocket, when he hit the tower instead. Bullseye told Deadpool that he wouldn't kill him for one reason - he made him laugh. At this point, it was revealed that they had worked together before, in the Army - where Bullseye nearly lost his pinky toe because they were laughing so much on a mission. Hoping to turn over a new leaf, he found that killing was not so easily left behind when, at the behest of the ghosts of his fellow former Weapon X inmates, he killed Ajax. The former Attendant had been tracking down and killing them all, one by one, mainly wanting to kill Deadpool. This was possible partly due to the help of Dr. Killbrew, who lost his life to Ajax. Before he was remotely-kidnapped by his teleportation belt and Ajax, he told Blind Al that she was now free. Heroes for Hire Again After being employed by L, L & L, he was hired to be part of a Heroes for Hire mission, much to the annoyance of Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. When he found that he would have to climb a mountain to their castle destination - and that HFH lacked a flier - he teleported up instead. He was immediately seen at the top, losing the essence of surprise. The HFH attacked, finding an iteration of Wild Pack waiting for them. After the rest of Heroes for Hire were defeated, Deadpool teleported to safety. Later Deadpool located and freed Misty and Colleen from the room they were being held in by Madcap, bringing their weapons to them as well. When asked where he concealed them, he replied with "Do you reeeeally want to know? It involves an awful lot of lubricant." Deadpool and the girls then met up with Luke Cage who turned out to be working toward an alternate agenda. Claiming he could smell a traitor when he saw one, Deadpool opened fire. Cage managed to escape minutes later. Continued Mercenary Life Having lost his optimism toward being able to better himself, Deadpool returned to his mercenary life. Troubled by recent events, he sought the counsel of deranged psychiatrist Doctor Bong, who advised him to work out his difficulties in a fight with Wolverine. The fight indeed cleared Deadpool's mind, but his psyche was dealt a stunning blow by the resurrection of Mercedes Wilson whom Deadpool still believed to be his wife. T-Ray revealed himself not only as the one responsible for her resurrection, but also as the "true" Wade Wilson. The revelation did not break Deadpool’s spirit as T-Ray had hoped, for the mercenary still harbored hopes of bettering himself. Swearing vengeance, T-Ray departed with Mercedes Wilson. In the course of an assassination assignment against author Duncan Vess, Deadpool again clashed with Wolverine who had sensed something strange about Vess. The pair found themselves battling Vess’ vengeful kinsmen after the author was revealed to be a werewolf, and they parted on good terms. Weeks later, Deadpool would be forced to capture Wolverine in exchange for medical treatment for Siryn, who had been injured in a mission with X-Force. Siryn was cured, and Wolverine easily outfought his captors. Seeking a new place for himself, Deadpool briefly shared an apartment with fellow mercenaries Titania and the Constrictor. However, Titania proved to be Copycat in disguise, and the apartment was destroyed by the The Wizard and the Taskmaster, both seeking revenge on Deadpool. He then established a secret warehouse headquarters and took on a young sidekick who called himself Kid Deadpool (Chris Cassera). Sadly, the youth was also seeking vengeance against Deadpool for his part in Cassera's father’s death, and blew up the warehouse. Gemini Star Deadpool was tracked down by Sabretooth and invited to join a new Weapon X Program. Impressed by Weapon X’s upgrade to his healing factor, he agreed to join, but soon found the organization's methods to be too bloody, even for him. After the death of Copycat at the hands of Sabretooth, he confronted the Director, only to have his healing factor reversed to the point where he again lost physical cohesion and died. The lingering effects of Deadpool's healing factor upgrade resurrected him, leaving him an amnesiac. A chance encounter with Weasel later restored his memory, and he discovered that four other individuals had laid claim to the Deadpool name in his absence. These impostors were aspects of his own personality given form by a device called the Gemini Star, wielded by T-Ray, who had been hired by the intergalactic villain Thanos. Thanos himself was enamored of Death and became jealous of Deadpool’s relationship with her. T-Ray intended to use the Gemini Star to manifest and extinguish every aspect of Deadpool’s personality, leaving him an empty shell; however Deadpool damaged the device, causing his personality fragments to be absorbed into T-Ray and render Ray comatose. With T-Ray out of the way, Deadpool claimed his identity as the true Wade Wilson once again. Agent X Following an assignment to kill the Four Winds crime family, Deadpool gained prominent status as a mercenary and formed a company called DP, Inc., aided by business partner Sandi Brandenberg. His success was short-lived, however, when the Black Swan, a fellow assassin who had actually slain the Four Winds himself, sought vengeance for Deadpool’s wrongful claim. Both men were believed dead after an explosive confrontation, but the Swan’s telepathic power caused the memories and skills of both himself and Deadpool to merge into the corpse of his underling Nijo. Deadpool’s healing factor resurrected Nijo, whose mind was created from an amalgam of Deadpool and the Swan. Injured and an amnesiac, Nijo found his way to Sandi’s apartment. Sandi believed Nijo to be Deadpool and nursed him back to health. The man took the name Alex Hayden and together they started "Agency X", with Hayden dubbed Agent X after the company. Most believed that Hayden was Deadpool with a case of amnesia. The truth was discovered when the Black Swan showed up with a "tabula rasa" Deadpool in tow, who Hayden immediately shot in the head. Deadpool's own personality was slowly growing back, unwittingly accelerated by Hayden's bullet to his head. In an attempt to regain the parts of his mind he had lost, as well as remove the pieces of their minds he wanted rid of, Swan proposed a three-way mind meld. Hayden agreed; however the Swan, being an evil cad, attempted to double cross the others and kill them as soon as the process was complete, but while he concentrated on Hayden, Deadpool stabbed him in the back. Deadpool, Hayden and Hayden's allies Outlaw and Taskmaster had the Swan stuffed so that the healing factor couldn't resurrect him. (Hayden would later use the corpse as a surfboard). With Cable Both Deadpool and Cable became involved with a terrorist plot aimed at unleashing the shape-shifting "Façade Virus" upon the world. Both were infected with the virus, with merging their DNA structures being the only way they could survive. As a result, each man had some of the other's DNA sequences within them. From then on, whenever Cable used his teleporter to "bodyslide", both he and Deadpool teleported together -- sometimes literally (a "bodyslide by one" resulted in them being badly integrated into a single body, forcing a messy separation, which, thanks to the DNA shared with Wade, Cable was also able to recover from). An additional result of the Façade Virus in his system was that Deadpool's skin was temporarily cured of the hideous tumor-scarring. This result was corrected when Cable shut down all infections of the virus worldwide. Cable was achieving the peak of his abilities, seeking to become a world leader ushering a new era of peace. Cyclops worried about his son, and hired Wade to find and assemble pieces of a teleporter meant to stop Cable if it came to that. In an attempt to unite the world, Cable deliberately set the world's leaders against him, by threatening to throw their missiles into the sun. Deadpool and the X-Men mounted their attack on Providence, whereupon Deadpool promptly turned on the X-Men, siding with Cable. Cable confessed to wanting to become a martyr, to show the governments that they could achieve something by working together. In an attack by the Silver Surfer, Cable burnt out his powers and narrowly escaped death when Deadpool removed the telepathic and telekinetic parts of his brain via mini-teleporter. Cable was badly injured, and Wade then set out to recover some techno-organic matter to replace the damage. Deadpool encountered Agent X and the Fixer during his mission and was ultimately successful, which sadly left him unemployed thereafter. Cable felt guilty for Deadpool's status as a renegade mercenary being corrupted by his heroism, and began to covertly hire him for missions, without revealing that he was the one doing so. Deadpool would later rescue Cable again, teleporting through several alternate worlds to retrieve him when he became lost. Cable returned the favor by repairing Deadpool's brain damage before his powers burnt out once more, leaving his personality and powers unchanged. Civil War As the Superhuman Registration Act came into law, Deadpool decided to try and get hired to be a S.H.I.E.L.D.-licensed bounty hunter, hunting down super-powered individuals to get them to register with S.H.I.E.L.D. His initial attempts were unsuccessful, but he was hired nonetheless, being ordered by the president to hunt Cable. Wade was unsuccessful. Trying to fix his again damaged reputation, Deadpool kidnapped Taskmaster and forced him to fight to convince four Government higher-ups (who were also kidnapped) to hire him again. Deadpool won the fight, but wasn't hired, being cited as too immature. Toy Mercenary Deadpool awoke days later to find that he had been shrunk with Pym Particles by Weasel, who was attempting to help Wade take on the Rhino. Deadpool tried, and was instead made into a key-chain and taken to the Three Strikes Bar, where he was humiliated repeatedly. After being flushed down a toilet, Deadpool managed to return and beat up each and every one of them, including Rhino - whilst still only a few inches high. Agent X was captured by Hydra, and Deadpool was approached by Agency X to find and rescue him. Still only inches tall, Deadpool went with Weasel to the Hydra base in Afghanistan, where they met Bob, Agent of Hydra, and used him to free Agent X (who had been turned into a 500 pound slob by Hydra's Morphogenetic Actuator). Deadpool was changed back to normal size in the process and was asked to take over Agency X whilst Nijo got back into shape. Leading Agency X Returning to Agency X, they found that Outlaw and Sandi had been taken hostage by T-Ray. Deadpool was almost killed when he attempted to save the girls but instead stabbed T-Ray in the head with a katana ("forged by the same guy who made the one on Heroes"). Cable's "Death" & Penetraitor Providence was attacked by the Hecatomb, and Deadpool came to help. He arrived too late to fight the alien, but was able to help Cable to fight off the Marauders. In the end, Deadpool realized Cable wouldn't trust him with important tasks, and was sent home alone while Cable seemingly perished with Providence. Deadpool went to Rumekistan to pay his final respects to Cable, and while he was there, was asked to stop Wolverine from destroying a Hydra base. Minutes before Wolverine found Weasel at the base, Wade found him in a suit capable of teleportation, calling himself the "Penetraitor". Quickly decapitating Deadpool, Wolverine began to kill the Hydra agents, leaving ones that were strapped into suits similar to the Penetraitor's. They activated the suits to escape, but disappeared. Weasel explained that they were rigged to send the users to Guantanamo Bay, and Bob was able to reattach Deadpool’s head. Bob, Weasel, and Wade returned to Rumekistan to finish paying their final respects, when Deadpool and Bob disappeared in a flash of light due to the now damaged suit Weasel wore. Time Travel They appeared in Europe, circa World War II, where they encountered Captain America and Bucky, aiding them in their quest to defeat Arnim Zola and his creations. Time-slips created problems during the trip, and Cap and Bucky once forgot who Bob and Deadpool were, attacking them. The time-slips were created by Weasel's efforts to return them to the present. Eventually two teams of the Fantastic Four were able to return them to the present. Resurrecting T-Ray Deadpool went on several missions for Dr Strange, patching the mystical hole he created in T-Ray's head by stabbing other mystical creatures with the same sword. The final act to seal the rift was to find T-Ray's soul and bring him back to life. Wade reluctantly set out to do so, seeking help from Brother Voodoo along the way. T-Ray was eventually returned to life, and both realized they needed each other. Savage Land & Dinosaurs Upon returning to Agency X headquarters, Irene Merryweather came asking for aid in locating an energy generator for Rumekistan which was based in the Savage Land. When arriving, the team encountered a mind controlled Ka-Zar, and had to fight the forces of Brainchild. During the conflict, Deadpool accidentally used Weasel's Penetraitor technology to warp some dinosaurs to the Latverian Embassy in New York. So upon defeating Brainchild they had to return to New York to help the Avengers return the dinosaurs (who happened to be infected with symbiotes at the time). Deadpool saved the day by absorbing the consciousness of the symbiotes and killing himself (albeit briefly). A Trap for Daken Despite being hailed as something of a hero after the stunt with the symbiotes, Deadpool slipped easily back into his old ways when attempted to kill Wolverine. For once, Deadpool planned every stage of the attack, orchestrating a series of hits that came close to killing both of them. Just before Wolverine was to be drowned, Daken interfered, cutting off Wade's hands so that he could kill his father himself. Daken was shot with a carbonadium bullet by Bucky Barnes, who had originally hired Deadpool. The entire hit was planned by Wolverine so that he could capture his son, so Deadpool received no money. Secret Invasion Not too long after the Civil War, Deadpool ran into Madcap. A failed attempt to drive Deadpool instane led to a battle with Daredevil and Thor, with the latter electrocuting Deadpool and Madcap to dust. When the combined remains of the pair regenerated, Madcap was absorbed into Deadpool, and went on to live inside Wade's mind, manifesting in the form of an inner voice. When the Skrull invasion began, Wade was held captive, and trained Skrulls to be more unpredictable so as to better handle his abilities. He escaped when the Skrulls turned on one another and transmitted stolen intel files to Nick Fury (Wilson's real plan), which was intercepted by Norman Osborn, who lead the Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. Since Fury never received the data, Wilson went unpaid for his efforts. Dark Reign With no money left after the third unpaid job in a row, Deadpool had to steal away on a freighter bound for America. Mid-Atlantic, the ship was sunk by Tiger Shark tearing through the hull. He awoke on a beach in Mexico, missing an arm and with his costume in tatters, and planned to kill Tiger Shark while he recovered. Tiger Shark found him first, and tried to kill him with an oversized machete. The resulting fight brought the Mexican police, who shot and seemingly killed Wade while Tiger Shark escaped. He woke up to find himself in a body bag on a pier, which he felt was a nice change from waking up in a body bag in the morgue. Tiger Shark came out the water and attacked again when Bob appeared with his guns blazing. Tiger Shark dives back into the water, and after a couple hours of waiting for him to resurface, Bob and Deadpool retire to a motel. There, Bob reveals that he was sent to kill Deadpool, same as Tiger Shark (who was on his way to the room). Wade manages to shoot Tiger Shark through the motel window and interrogate Bob for the name of his employer, Norman Osborn. Norman was aware that the intel Wade unwillingly provided was the only reason he was put into a position of power, and wanted Deadpool eliminated to secure his position. Wade had no idea who Norman was. -7}} Wilson traveled back to New York with the idea that Osborn should have paid him for that intel he transmitted during the Secret Invasion, and attempted to break into the Avengers tower. Osborn had been ready for him with a trap, and sent the Thunderbolts to intercept him. Deadpool managed to disable all of the Thunderbolts with the exception of Black Widow, who he began to fall for. While professing his love, he was shot by Paladin and escaped. He teleported to the Taskmaster's 'Unoccupied office building' where he regrouped and got the bullets out of his body whilst telling "Tasky" about how much he adored Black Widow and his plan for two Deadpools. Hiring a plane to fly a banner professing his love for "BW" as well as his phone number, Taskmaster was able to pinpoint the call made to that number to find the Thunderbolt's headquarters. The Thunderbolts used the call to find Taskmaster's position as well, believing him to be Deadpool. As they left to intercept him, Deadpool called their number and flirted with Widow while he shot at them from the plane. Crashing the plane and losing that phone, he teleported back to Taskmaster to get a new phone before teleporting directly to her, since she wasn't with her team. While fighting and kissing her, he managed to ask Taskmaster (dressed as Deadpool) to stall her team while he spent time with her. After losing Rock-Paper-Scissors, Deadpool had to instead take care of the Thunderbolts while Taskmaster went after Black Widow. Taskmaster was captured by her, and was about to have his head cut off by Headsman when Wade rescued him. Osborn wanted to see Deadpool killed, and was in attendance when Taskmaster was about to have his head chopped, so Deadpool went after him after releasing Taskmaster. Wade nearly had Osborn when Black Widow shot him through the heart, enabling Headsman to cut off his head. After recovering, Deadpool thanked Taskmaster for his help by paying him via ATM using Osborn's wallet. Taskmaster claimed he didn't put Wade's head back on, and Deadpool believed it was Widow's way of telling him she loved him back. He would later pop up behind Osborn during a national television appearance holding a sign that said, "Respawn lol". Out of work yet again, Wade posted his services on Craigslist. He was hired to kill a pizza boy for making fun of a girl in childhood. Wade managed to shoot him, then stealing all of the homeowner's possessions in the house he had broken into to order the pizza. While checking out the TV, he saw a news story where he was denounced as a traitor to the human race for joining the Skrulls. When he went to get the keys to the car in the garage, he was greeted by Hawkeye (really Bullseye) and eventually gets shot in the head with an arrow. Planning to grind him up so that he can't regenerate, Lester underestimated Wade's healing factor, and was surprised when Deadpool attacked. When Deadpool won the fight, Bullseye paid him to never tell anyone else. Wade used his new-found riches to buy a pirate boat, and as a short and very unsuccessful stint as a pirate, decided to become a hero instead. He made his way to Utopia to become an X-Man, and they quickly rejected him. Since they couldn't just let him go, they pretended to bring him in on a probationary membership under the watch of Domino. Deadpool tried to get in the X-Men's good graces by killing Mark Kincaid, who had been claiming that the X-Men had kidnapped his daughter and were holding her against her will (part of Norman Osborn's plot to weaken the X-Men). When his plan began to fall apart, Osborn instead tried to use the situation to further discredit the X-Men by killing Kincaid and blaming Deadpool (who had publicly and falsely claimed X-Men membership), but Deadpool had set everything up to make the X-Men heroes again in the eyes of the public. This allowed the X-Men to reluctantly give Wade full membership ever. He seemingly stayed on Utopia, and squatted Loa's quarters during Necrosha. When Loa was attacked by the Cortez, Delgado and Mellencamp, who were searching Magneto to kill him, Wade first intended to team-up with them, unknowing that Magneto was now an X-Man but was soon asked by Cyclops to battle them, without killing. He quickly realized (in disobeying) that wouldn't be a problem as the Acolytes were regenerated by the T-O virus. Severely beat up, he was saved by Loa, which powers revealed to be fatal to the returned, and Deadpool then used her as a projectile on them. Deadpool Corps Deadpool was recruited by an entity known as the Contemplator to save the Multiverse. To do this he would have to assemble a team of alternate universe Deadpools. He visited a string of universes where his alternates were significantly different from him, recruiting Lady Deadpool, Kidpool, Dogpool, and Headpool along the way. With his team assembled, he revealed his plan to save the multiverse to them. -5}} X-Force Deadpool joined Wolverine and Archangel's Black Ops X-Force team to proactively eliminate threats to the mutant race with the only rule being that no one, not even the X-Men, could ever know that they exist. After one of their first missions, which ended with the team killing Apocalypse, who was reincarnated as an innocent child, Deadpool called a meeting to discuss his moral doubts about killing a child. During this meeting, Archangel told Wolverine that, despite being employed by Archangel for over a year, Deadpool never cashed any of the checks for his services. Later, in the Deathlok team-up, X-Force was taken into The World to look for the origin of the mind-controlled army. There was also some bad tension between Deadpool and Fantomex, which leads to them going different ways. Deadpool ends up being the one to kill The World's Father by cutting his head off then putting a sword through it to show the rest of the team. Fantomex is surprised, and they leave in silence. Fear Itself During the invasion of the Serpent and his Worthy, Deadpool attempted to cash in on the fear that was running rampant throughout the world. To this end, he stole a magic hammer belonging to a pair of werewolf hunters, and then gave it to the dimwitted Walrus, convincing the hapless Mort that he'd been chosen to serve as one of the Worthy. His plan was to send the Walrus rampaging through the town of Cimarron, New Mexico, and then show up and "rescue" the town and collect a hefty fee. The hammer, however, proved to have the ability to negate Deadpool's healing factor during a full moon, and what should have been an easy fight proved nearly fatal. Initially, he tried to run away, but was confronted by the werewolf hunters, who informed him that the hammer was needed to stop an impending attack by a pack of werewolves. Convinced of the necessity of retrieving the hammer, Deadpool returned to town, and tricked the Walrus into entering the sheriff's office, thus taking it out of the light of the full moon and deactivating its powers. He then promptly shot the Walrus in the shoulder, took back the hammer, and effectively saved the town, though he found to his dismay that the town's cache of Confederate gold had long ago been stolen, and thus they could not pay him for his efforts. -3}} The Best There Is After defeating the intergalactic mercenary, Macho Gomez, Deadpool went in a space odyssey where he saved two civilizations (the Urrulians, and the remains of the Ongulians) and killed Id, the Selfish Moon of Ego. After coming back to Earth, he fought the vengeful Blind Al, Weasel, Taskmaster, Big Bertha and Sluggo, under the leadership of Macho. After a drawn out fight and killing Sluggo, Wade paused and asked his so-thought friends "Is this what you want?!" After which they proceeded to shoot him until he lost consciousness. Thanks to his healing factor, Deadpool recovered. After talking with Bob about how he treats his friends, Wade realizes what he truly wants is to die. Institutionalized Unsuccessfully committing suicide, surviving atomic bombs, and battling the Hulk, Wade is sent to the English prison of Crossmore, where he meets doctor Ellen Whitby, who had been secretly obsessed with him for several years. Out of a one-sided love, she helped him escape. Despite this, Wade rejects her for her creepy infatuation with him. After leaving he encounters the local law enforcement which inadvertently leads to Wade taking the Queen of England hostage. After having a talk with the Queen, she convinces Deadpool that Whitby is his responsibility. After going to her apartment, he finds many of his own severed body parts in the fridge. After confronting Whitby she kills herself, and Wade throws the frozen body parts in a dumpster and leaves. Afterward, the parts thaw and heal together to form an even more deformed and very sadistic clone of Deadpool. Evil Deadpool Both Deadpools managed to get to New Jersey on their own. Wade met Evil Deadpool at his favorite chimichanga restaurant, which Evil Deadpool blew up. After a long fight and running out of bullets, the Deadpools agree to meet and fight at Canarsie Park. After another fight and another explosion, Evil Deadpool escaped while Wade was confronted by Captain America. Meanwhile, Evil Deadpool goes to Mister Negative to ask him for a job (murdering a police chief's children). After careful contemplation of Evil Deadpool's next move, he decides that his motivation must be to one-up the original Deadpool. After some planning, Wade proceeds to publicly kidnap a random child in hope that this would draw out Evil Deadpool. However, Evil Deadpool had already predicted this and kidnaps the police chief's children and sends a message to the parents that he had done so (leading to the chief to believe the real Deadpool had kidnapped his children), and then takes out Captain America who had been watching Wade (and knew that Wade was never anywhere near those children). After Cap recovers and Interpol becomes involved, Cap informs the chief that Deadpool couldn't have kidnapped his children and so all are led to believe he has an accomplice. After some time passes, Wade realizes that he has been played, frees the child and escapes. Using a teleportation device, Evil Deadpool lures the police chief and Deadpool into a trap to make it appear that Deadpool had killed the chief and his children, this fails however and the chief escapes with his children. Evil Deadpool then explains to Wade that his motivations were to show him that no matter what good he accomplishes people will only ever see him as a monster. Just then, Captain America and the police arrive at the scene and tell both to stand down. Evil Deadpool raises his weapon at them and is shot down in a hail of bullets. After he is down, it is seen that he was hit with a special dart that none of the police claim to have fired, and all of Evil Deadpool's scars fade until he appears a regular human and dies. After witnessing that there is a way to kill him, Wade steals Evil Deadpool's teleportation device and escapes. Search for Death and Powerless Wilson started a plan to get the serum used to neutralize Evil Deadpool's healing factor, so he could finally be with his beloved Death. With the help of Bob, he manipulates X-Force, the Kingpin and the Hand, Daken and Tombstone (who had the serum made in the beginning). Deadpool pitted X-Force against Typhoid Mary and the Hand (believing Kingpin was in possession of the serum). Meanwhile Daken stole a sample of the serum from Tombstone which he later used to shoot Wolverine. In the midst of the chaos, Deadpool was injected with another sample of the serum by Bob (which he got from Tombstone after conspiring with him against Wade), who was then angered after finding out that Wade had planned for this all along. Wade then went to X-Force to learn that the serum was made specifically for his DNA, and thus had no effect on Wolverine. After learning that everything was planned by Wade, X-Force too was angered and decided to kill Wade after he had escaped from them. After fighting and escaping from Tombstone, Wade was confronted by an angry Bob. After this (and seeing that his deformities were cured by the serum) Wade resolved not to die. Later, the two confronted X-Force. After making amends, they let Wade leave to help the injured Bob. After he lost his healing factor, Wilson claimed he felt "more alive than ever." However, after a harsh beating from Intelligencia Wade realized that he had let his ability to heal compensate for skill so he decided to ask for help with Taskmaster in training. Taskmaster asked Wilson to help him steal Pym Particles from S.H.I.E.L.D., but left Wade to die even knowing his healing factor was gone. Taskmaster also sold the knowledge to one of Wade's old enemies, the Black Box. Wade managed to defeat the villains recruited by Black Box, Black Tom and Black Swan, but in the process his face was burned and disfigured again. Former FBI agent Allison Kemp wanted to get revenge on Deadpool because of his involvement in an accident which left her in a wheelchair, and she called other nemeses of Deadpool such as T-Ray and Slayback and trained them in order to kill the merc. Deadpool infiltrated their base and managed to get T-Ray and Slayback killed. When Kemp was about to kill herself in a explosion, which would also kill Wade in the process, he convinced her not to. In that moment, he was surprised by the returned Evil Deadpool, who informed Wade that the serum they took was not permanent, the reason why Wade's face didn't heal or a finger he lost grew back, so Wade would return after Evil Deadpool shot him. Deadpool vs. Thanos Thanos had long been angry at Deadpool for being the object of Lady Death's affections and, unknown to the mercenary, had cursed him with the inability to be killed, thereby preventing Wade from ever uniting with her. When Lady Death went missing, causing all creatures in the universe to become immortal, Deadpool accused Thanos of responsibility, stole a starship from Cable and confronted him. Thanos rescinded his curse, turning Wade into the only mortal creature in the universe and killed him for his impudence. However, Thanos soon realised that Wade was now the only being who could communicate with Death and was forced to bring him back to life so that they could find her. Together, they learned that Eternity had taken Lady Death and entered its realm to rescue her. This was Death's plan all along though - to push Thanos to destroy Eternity on her behalf, thereby causing the death of reality. To stop this from occurring, Deadpool was briefly gifted with the Uni-Power, turning him into Captain Universe, thereby giving him the means to defeat Thanos. During the fight, Wade managed to convince Death of the validity of life and to abandon her murderous plans. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly After having Madcap separated from the rest of his body in a situation similar to when they had been merged, Deadpool was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to destroy an army of magically-resurrected zombie presidents. -5}} In the end, the magician who unintentionally caused the zombie attack, Michael Hawthorne, transferred the mind of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Emily Preston into a portion of Deadpool's brain in order to prevent her death. Later, Deadpool was abducted to North Korea by the Butler. The Butler revealed to Wade their shared past, and also that he had taken Deadpool's lost daughter, Eleanor, prisoner after Wade quit his program. With the help of Preston's consciousness, Captain America, and Wolverine, Deadpool managed to free all the prisoners from the North Korean camp, as he also killed the Butler. Although his daughter could be alive, Deadpool decided not to try to reach her, in order to prevent himself from ruining her life. Engaged Shortly after placing Preston's consciousness into a LMD modeled after her, Deadpool was hired by Dracula to deliver his future bride to him while fighting various demonic creatures. This bride was Shiklah, the evil queen of the undead. Though the two fought, they eventually got engaged, effectively stealing Dracula's bride, and later married. Shortly afterwards, Deadpool managed to track down and reunite with his lost daughter Ellie Camacho. .]] Vs. Carnage Inspired by his medium awareness to hunt down the serial killer Carnage, Deadpool attacked Cletus Kasady and managed to subdue him with dubstep. Temporarily incapacitated by Shriek, Deadpool regenerated and attacked them again, tracking Carnage down to Mercury Team's base. Dismembered by Carnage, Deadpool bonded with the Phage, Riot, Lasher and Agony symbiotes; using them to subdue Carnage by convincing him that his life was being controlled by outside forces. Deadpool then passed the amalgamated symbiote on to Mercury Team's German Shepherd war-dog before departing. AXIS As part of his plan to stop the recently-unleashed Red Onslaught, Magneto recruited Deadpool into an army of super-villains to help the heroes fight the Onslaught in Genosha. This team successfully turned the tide of the battle against the Red Onslaught and his Stark Sentinel in favor of the heroes, and allowed the Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom to cast an inversion spell to alter the axis of the Onslaught's brain. However, the spell affected all those present in the island, including Deadpool, who had his pacifist personality take control of his mind and body, and become the Zenpool. When Wade discovered Evan Sabahnur had become Apocalypse and was planning on detonating a gene bomb to kill everyone who wasn't a mutant on the planet, Wade tried to convince him into becoming good again, and also helped the Astonishing Avengers stop the inverted X-Men. After much effort, Wade managed to convince Apocalypse into helping him prevent the Axis from killing the White Skull (the inverted counterpart of the Red Skull). After Doctor Doom and the Scarlet Witch managed to cast a reinversion spell, Wade returned to his Deadpool persona. However, as an after effect of the reinversion spell, Wade regained his conscience. Time Runs Out In retaliation for destroying their Helicarrier and slaughtering countless agents, U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. tried to have revenge by killing Deadpool's family and friends. After their attempt failed, Wade put together a plan to deal with U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. once and for all, successfully retaliating and murdering all of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s agents. Subsequently, Wade decided to give up his life as Deadpool. As he was celebrating the start of a new life with his friends and family, an incursion between Earth-616 and the Earth-1610 caused the collision and destruction of both universe's planets Earth, with Deadpool and his allies dying in the process. Mercs for Money When the universe came back to life, so did Wade and the rest of its inhabitants, with no memory of their temporary demise. In the course of the following months, Deadpool's popularity sky-rocketed after the mercenary Solo impersonated him to piggyback on Deadpool's reputation and take jobs at a higher pay rate. One of Solo's jobs in Washington, D.C. had Deadpool's public opinion drastically change for the better when he saved an ambassador from his telepathically-manipulated agents. After learning of Solo's impersonation, Deadpool came up with the idea to form a group of mercenaries called the Mercs for Money to extend his reach across the globe. However, Deadpool's newfound popularity forced him to leave his family behind, fearing his enemies could endanger them. Deadpool additionally joined the Avengers Unity Division and used his popularity as a means of funding the team, with the profit from merchandise. Madcap additionally returned to Deadpool's life, though Wade was unaware his experience inside his mind left Madcap emotionally damaged and vengeful. Madcap initially posed as an ally, joining the Mercs for Money, but eventually showed his true intentions after he was discovered impersonating Deadpool to defame and threaten his loved once. Seeing as he had had enough fun, Madcap used an alien weapon to disintegrate himself on the molecular level. For his second coming, the villain had Deadpool unwittingly become the carrier of a deadly airborne virus with which he infected his family. Wade fortunately found a cure, though had to resort to Cable's evil clone Stryfe to find it. Around this time, tensions between Shiklah's domain and the surface word sparked an invasion of Manhattan from Monster Metropolis, which in turn led to Shiklah divorcing Deadpool, opting to return to Dracula instead. Despicable Deadpool Not long after Wade joined the Avengers Unity Division, the real Steve Rogers was secretly supplanted by an evil fascist counterpart from another timeline that operated as a Hydra sleeper within the superhero community. When Phil Coulson became suspicious of Cap, Rogers convinced Deadpool to kill him, claiming that Coulson had gone rogue. A short time afterwards, Captain America's machinations resulted in Hydra rising to power, taking over the United States of America. When Hydra's conquest had barely begun, Preston found out about Coulson's death, and confronted Deadpool about it. The fight ended in Preston's temporary death. As Hydra's empire grew stronger, Wade joined its own version of the Avengers out of blind loyalty for Captain America. Plagued by guilt, Wade held back when tasked with hunting down the rebel alliance known as the Underground, and eventually helped, behind the scenes, to lay part of the foundation of Hydra's eventual defeat. With his mistakes costing the lives of two of his friends, the love of his daughter, and any respect the world had for him, Deadpool turned his back on what little remained of the life he had built. Shortly afterwards, Stryfe demanded Deadpool to kill four people in exchange for having saved his family's life. Wade managed to trick him and spare two of his would-be victims, Cable and Genesis. Believing that he only brought tragedy to those close to him and that it was impossible for him to get a happy ending, Deadpool put a bounty on his own head to rid the world of himself, but no villain managed to defeat him. After the superhero community also failed to bring him in, Wade travelled to one of Butler's old hideouts, and dosed himself with an absurd amount of his mind-wiping drug. As a result, he lost all memories of his adventures past his confrontation against Black Box, Black Tom and Black Swan. With no memories of his most recent adventures, Wade returned to the mercenary business, working with his former teammate from the Mercs for Money, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, as his assistant. | Personality = Deadpool is very comedic, although this appears to be caused in part by his mental illness. He is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive. Deadpool used to present a morally grey personality, with no problem of disregarding other people. However, as an after effect of the inversion spell, Wade regained his conscience, to the point of even feeling bad for somebody being verbally abused. Deadpool has friends, such as Weasel and Blind Al, that he was loyal to and cared about. Due to his variety of mental problems, he would mistreat them at times, such as stabbing Weasel in the leg over the last Cheesy Puff or confining Blind Al in a room filled with sharp objects. "]] Deadpool commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words duodenum and chimichanga, the phrase "Sphincter says what?", and is frequently preoccupied by thoughts of Bea Arthur and the Olsen Twins. | Powers = Genetically Enhanced Physiology: Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. ** Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to poisons and most drugs. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Teletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage. ** Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. ** Immortality: Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process. His life span is extended to such a degree that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. He was also cursed with immortality by T-Ray on behalf of Thanos, in order to keep him away from Death. ** Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable, Emma Frost, and the Red Onslaught. Deadpool can be looped into a telepathic psi-link to communicate with others mentally, as he did while a member of X-Force, but actually reading his mind can be confusing, even to an accomplished telepath like Psylocke. This would not prevent him from being attacked psychically though. ** Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. No one can touch his soul. * Superhuman Strength: Deadpool is rated as having a low degree of superhuman strength allowing him to lift 800 pounds. * Peak Human Speed: Deadpool can run as fast as a trained athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue takes over. * Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. * Superhuman Durability: Deadpool's bone and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He possesses golden-proportioned body, and even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how many calories he intakes. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques, including Savate. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among one of the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable. Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back) and a number of other weapons including firearms. Multilingual: He is fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, and Esperanto. Medium Awareness: After accidentally being transported to the Foundation of Reality by the Beyonder, Deadpool became consciously aware that he is a fictional comic book character - though he noted he had always known subconsciously - allowing him to break the fourth wall. Wade doesn't possess this ability at all times due to the constant changes in his brain. References to the fourth wall made by those with similar abilities to him can trigger his medium awareness. Unpredictability: It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Taskmaster, whose abilities allowed him to analyze and copy the mercenary's fighting style, once believed Deadpool always dodged to the left. Deadpool proved him wrong, however, by completely changing his fighting style on a whim, throwing off Taskmaster's abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mental State: His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damage taken, although he has a notably high pain tolerance. While it has been shown that Deadpool's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood, he has shown signs of instability. Annoyance: Wade's incessant talking has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. Domino once said that Deadpool's most lethal weapon is his mouth. He will blabber nonsense during the whole fight, distracting and maiming the opponent until the latter "surrenders or commits suicide." Cure for Cancer: Wade's healing factor was specifically designed to replace his bodies cells as fast as they were being destroyed by his illness. Until recently when both his healing factor and illness were removed, should his cancer be cured then his healing factor would be rapidly producing redundant new cells, which, if left unchecked, would cause horrible growths over the body and would eventually explode, as demonstrated on the Super Skrulls with Deadpool's powers. Phobias: Deadpool has bovinophobia, which is the fear of cows. According to him, cows "scare the *#$% outta me", as he believes their stare to be chilling, like they're "waiting". He may also be scared of chickens, like Domino. This may also have been an attempt to find common ground with her, as he was later able to put one in her path to stop her. During Deadpool's adventure to save the multiverse from the Awareness, it was revealed that his worst fear is to be truly and utterly alone. Mystical Curse: Deadpool was cursed for a short time by Loki, who claimed to be his father. The curse made him look like Tom Cruise, rendered his face totally invulnerable, and caused his life to "fall to ruin." The curse was removed when Deadpool reconciled with his true father, who he met in a bar without ever realizing who it was. This seems to contradict an issue of "Cable & Deadpool" when, in a conversation between Cable and Deadpool about their pasts and parents, Deadpool's father is shown dying when he was a teenager, however when questioned on the truth of the story by Cable, Deadpool responds, "I'll tell you the truth when you tell me." | Equipment = ' Deadpool's Suit:' Deadpool wears a full body tactical suit. Image Inducer: Deadpool had access to an holographic image inducer that he can use to disguise his true appearance as necessary. Sometime later, after Spider-Man got rid of it inside of Our Lady of Saints Church, Deadpool meet with it again and, this time, used it for good. Killer Thrill had a plan to get their attention and capture the symbiote, by kidnapping Spider-Man as the symbiote would feel he's in danger. After her plan failed, the symbiote tried to eat him but Deadpool stopped it, thus ending their bond and friendship. The symbiote returned to the church, where Deadpool, stalking the symbiote, encoraged Eddie Brock, a man who was going to commit suicide because his career failed thanks to Spider-Man, to enter the church, as Deadpool believed Eddie would find what he wanted in there. Because the symbiote felt his hatred towards Spider-Man, they fused and became Venom. -5}} }} Amalgamated Symbiote: After Deadpool was dismembered by Carnage and left for dead, the symbiotes Riot, Lasher, Phage, and Agony bonded to him in order to take revenge on their brethern. After Carnage was subdued, Deadpool passed the four symbiotes on to Mercury Team's German Shepherd. | Transportation = Teleportation Device: Deadpool has utilized different teleportation devices to whisk him out of (and occasionally into) danger. Deadpool was able to 'bodyslide' to wherever Cable is present, through Providence. At different periods Deadpool has possessed different teleportation technologies which he sometimes uses for combat. Deadpool also briefly rode Macho Gomez' Space Sedan after he killed him in battle. }} | Weapons = Deadpool's Katanas: Wilson wields a pair of steel katanas. He is able to charge his katanas with an energy field through his suit, increasing the durability of his swords and increasing their cutting power to the point that they can easily cut through objects as hard as diamond. Other Weapons: Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, Deadpool uses multiple types of guns, grenades, swords, sai, and knives. He has also been known to use more exotic weapons such as concussive grenades, taser wires, constricting bolas, etc. Speech Bubble Deadpool's speech and thought balloons and captions are usually colored yellow, to represent his distinctive voice (although nobody knows exactly what is distinctive about his voice, only that it sounds different). Cable of Earth-5701 has described his voice as having a "gravelly, Demi Moore" quality before "killing" him, and later as being a "ridiculous, hollow Demi Moore rumble". Blind Al has also stated that Deadpool's voice sounds like a distinct mixture of "gasoline and gravel." In his earliest appearances, his speech balloons were normal balloons with red borders (soon changed to yellow borders); in later appearances, the interior was colored yellow and the text was written in a slightly mangled font. Deadpool's white caption box introduced in ''Deadpool'' (Vol. 2) was later revealed to be Madcap, who had fused with the mercenary on a molecular level after an accident. Under similar circumstances to their fusion, they were later separated. Deadpool's yellow speech bubble has been shown to malfunction, resulting in all other characters hearing it. | Notes = * Deadpool often claims to be a mutant and an X-Man, which causes more or less violent reactions from actual mutants and X-Men. He first claimed to have a "mutant healing factor" in , which could arguably be seen as true since his healing factor was derived from Wolverine's mutant ability. Later, the X-Men dressed him up in an X-Costume as a gag in , prompting Deadpool to occasionally fixate on becoming a full member of the team. Often times he claims to be both a mutant and an X-Man, only to be corrected by someone nearby. As Deadpool has become more accepted by the X-Men and the mutant community, they have been less insistent on correcting his claims. ** When House of M Nathaniel Essex tried to drug him, he stated that Deadpool was a mutant due to resisting the drug, but Wade himself denied being one. ** A computer used by Rocket Raccoon identified Wade as a mutant. * Deadpool's name is Wade Wilson, as that's the name he used to sign up with the army. To his own satisfaction, Deadpool discredited T-Ray's claims to be the "real" Wade Wilson after Cable improved his mental stability and Wade poked several holes in T-Ray's version of events. However, due to both T-Ray and Deadpool being mentally unstable, neither's word can actually be fully trusted. In Deadpool's words, "It depends on which writer you liked best." | Trivia = * Despite the common belief that Deadpool was inspired by DC Comics character Deathstroke (namely due to the similar-sounding civilian identities, with Deathstroke's real name being Slade Wilson), Rob Liefeld has spoken against this notion. It is worth mentioning that Liefeld has been very vocal about the actual inspirations for the character, which include Spider-Man, Wolverine, Star Wars' Boba Fett, and even the 1988 comedy film Twins. It was Fabian Nicieza who came up with Deadpool's civilian name, after recognizing the coincidental undertones of Deathstroke in Deadpool's look since Liefeld was a fan of Deathstroke. Nicieza called Deadpool "Wade Wilson" as as an in-joke between Liefeld and himself. }} ** Twins influenced Liefeld in the creation of Deadpool due to its plot. In this movie, the title characters portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito originated from an experiment to combine the DNA of six fathers to produce the perfect child, with Schwarzenegger's character carrying all good traits, while DeVito's was stuck with the leftovers and became a low-life. Liefeld originally envisioned Deadpool as Wolverine's predecessor in Weapon X, which would've resulted in him being less refined than Logan. Because of this, Deadpool would've had a similar relation with Wolverine as DeVito's character with Schwarzenegger's. }} * The inspiration for Deadpool's name comes from the 1988 Dirty Harry film The Dead Pool. }} * The creation of Deadpool as a masked character originated from the friendly jabs of Liefeld's friends Todd McFarlane and Erik Larsen, who at the time worked penciling Spider-Man comics. They used to make fun of Liefeld having to work hard on drawing the faces of each member of the cast of New Mutants, while drawing Spider-Man's face was much easier due to him wearing a mask. Because of this, Liefeld was inspired to create a character that wore a "cool mask." * Deadpool's obsession with the word "chimichanga" originated from an in-joke between Deadpool's co-creator Fabian Nicieza and the late Mark Gruenwald based on a ''Saturday Night Live'' skit. }} * The X-Man Gambit has such respect for Deadpool's fighting abilities that he once paid him off rather than risk battling him, admitting that fighting Deadpool is tantamount to suicide. * Many people confuse Deadpool and Spider-Man due to the similarities between their costumes. Deadpool himself is aware of the similarities. People unfamiliar with Deadpool have called him "ninja Spider-Man." * Deadpool has stated that, due to his mask and disfigured face, it is hard for him to enter public places, including Taco Bell. * Wade is bad at shaving, considering that he hasn't had facial hair to shave for a long time. * Deadpool's childhood hero is Captain America, although their views differed. * Deadpool has called the Young Avengers (especially Hulkling and Wiccan) nubile. * Wade claimed to have hacked Wolverine's Tumblr account. * Elektra stated Deadpool has lovely handwriting, to which he replied "Thank you, Elektra. I think it's a crime the way schools today neglect the fundamentals." * Deadpool claims to have seen "every Jackie Chan movie and Hi-Karate commercial ever made". * ''Deadpool'' writer Gerry Duggan has stated that Deadpool is "ready and willing to do anything with a pulse." }} He has further confirmed Deadpool to be omnisexual (a sexual orientation more commonly known as pansexual). }} * Deadpool uses Snapchat. * Deadpool uses Twitter. * Deadpool is a Scorpio, placing his birthday between October 23 and November 21. * Deadpool hates the band Creed. * The canonicity of Deadpool bonding to the Venom symbiote in Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars and Deadpool: Back in Black is contested. Writer Cullen Bunn has stated he considers it to be canon and has included references to it in Poison-X and . X-Men Senior Editor Jordan D. White has also confirmed this. However, Donny Cates, the writer of ''Venom'' Vol. 4, has stated on Twitter that he does not consider them to be canon. | Marvel = Deadpool | Wikipedia = Deadpool | Links = * Deadpool Comic Books }} ro:Wade Wilson (Pamant-616) Ru:Уэйд Уилсон (616) pt-br:Wade Wilson (Terra-616) fr:Wade Wilson (Terre-616) Category:Brown Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:Insanity Category:Utopians Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Teleporters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Kale Family Category:Wilson Family Category:Deadpool Corps members (Multiverse) Category:Comic Awareness Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Bovinophobia Category:Shared body characters Category:Fugitives Category:Butler Experiment Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Shooting Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Tumblr Users Category:Web-Slinging Category:Military Personnel Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Scarred Category:Gallinophobia Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Snapchat Users Category:Twitter Users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cyborgs Category:Arms Dealers Category:Separated Characters